


Divulgence

by SilverNight104



Series: Miraculous Reveals [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s01 Le Dessinateur | The Evillustrator, F/M, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight104/pseuds/SilverNight104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Evillustrator, when Marinette and Chat Noir were trapped together in a box, Tikki tried to come out to help, but Marinette pushed her back into the purse. What if she had managed to come out before Marinette pushed her back in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divulgence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous. All rights belong to Thomas Astruc and ZAGtoon.

 **Summary:** During the Evillustrator, when Marinette and Chat Noir were trapped together in a box, Tikki tried to come out to help, but Marinette pushed her back into the purse. What if she had managed to come out before Marinette pushed her back in?

* * *

"And I'm taking back my promise," the Evillustrator snarled, rubbing something out on his drawing tablet. "Chloe's going to get a little lesson that she'll never forget!"

Marinette yelped as Chat Noir landed on her, squirming all the while as the box enclosed the both of them.

Then she heard the tell-tale sounds of the Evillustrator's magic, and she knew that the boat's engine was gone. If they didn't escape soon, they would drown.

The Evillustrator smirked, before leaping off the barge and into the distance, heading towards the Grand Paris.

"We've been penned in," Chat said, desperately prodding the floor and corners of the box with his staff. "Literally!"

"Aa-" Marinette started, only to be interrupted as Tikki poked her head out of her purse.

"Marinette," she said in her high, squeaky voice. "There's no time! Transform!"

Immediately Chat Noir stopped, his green eyes wide as he took in Tikki.

Marinette immediately shut the purse, covering it with her hands. "Ahaha," she laughed. "It's a new toy! From Japan! It's uhm, really new and says the weirdest things! Never says anything when you want it to!"

Chat Noir could only say nothing as he stared at Marinette silently.

Then the boat lurched suddenly, and they yelped as the box slid to the side of the barge, just stopping short of the railings.

"Chat Noir!" Marinette called out desperately. "Use your staff! Extend it upwards!"

Chat Noir snapped out of his reverie, before smirking at her. He retracted his baton, before twisting it vertically. Then he smirked at Marinette before sweeping her in a princess style hold and extending his baton.

The end of the baton smacked against the ceiling of the box, lifting it and the two up as it extended. Chat Noir then angled the baton, continuing to extend it until they were over the bridge, releasing the baton and dropping down onto the bridge. Then he looked at Marinette.

She laughed nervously. "Haha, yeah, new toy, really unreliable..."

He smirked. "So it's _buggy_ , is it?"

Despite herself, Marinette groaned. "Not another pun, Chat..."

His smirk widened. "There's my lady," he said, before grabbing the baton as it dropped down from the air. "I'm going to stop the artist. Don't make me wait too long, my lady."

He tossed her another smirk, before extending the baton and leaping onto the roof of the next set of buildings.

Tikki poked her head out of the purse. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I didn't think he was there."

Marinette sighed. "I really didn't want anyone to find out, but if it had to be anyone, at least it was him."

"That's true," Tikki said thoughtfully. "Ladybugs and Chat Noirs have been partners for centuries."

"At least it was my partner. Imagine if it were my parents, or Alya, or Adrien!" Marinette laughed.

"That would have been awful!"

Tikki giggled, zipping in the air. "Come on, you have a kitty waiting for you!"

Marinette nodded. "Right! Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Chloe pressed her ear up against the door at the knocking. "Chat Noir, is that you?"

Then the Evillustrator erased the door, and she screamed, running to her bed and hiding beneath it.

"Chloe…" The Evillustrator called out. "Where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute."

Chloe shrank back in fear, ice blue eyes wide as she stared at the red clad legs of the Evillustrator.

"Are you hiding?" The Evillustrator asked sneeringly. "In the closet?"

Chloe gasped, and at that, he erased the closet on the tablet, and it followed suit in real life. Then, Chloe screamed as the Evillustrator erased all of her clothing.

He smirked to himself as he heard the scream. Honestly, all it took to get Chloe out was to threaten her clothing and beauty. She was so easy to lure out; all of the akumatised villains had found it ridiculously easy to lure her out every single time.

He grinned, before erasing the bed as he swiped on his tablet. Chloe screamed again, before running frantically towards the corner of the room.

The Evillustrator smirked. "I win, Chloe. I found you."

"My Chanel dresses! My heels!" Chloe shrieked, before gasping dramatically. "You're a monster!"

"You like to walk all over people, but you don't like it when others trample over you, do you, Chloe? _Do you?!_ "

Chloe could only scream as she ran fearfully from the drawn giant heel. Then the two heard a _thwack_ and the heel disappeared.

"Sorry, but even if she does walk over others, she doesn't deserve to be _actually_ trampled," Chat Noir said casually, raising his hand as the baton returned to him.

"In the comics, this is what is known as the final showdown," the Evillustrator said thoughtfully as he gazed at Chat Noir, who merely rested his baton on his shoulders.

"Not really," Chat Noir smirked. "We're waiting for a plus one."

As if on cue, Ladybug dropped in through the open balcony doors. "Sorry I kept you waiting, kitty."

"A lady is always fashionably late," Chat Noir replied, before settling into a fighting stance.

"Uhh, hello?" Chloe called out. "I need saving here!"

The Evillustrator smirked, before erasing the floor, forcing Chat Noir and Ladybug to back away quickly as the floor disappeared from under them.

Of course, Chat Noir's luck meant that he slipped on the edge, his arms flailing as he tried to keep himself upright, before he managed to grab on the edge of the floor, digging his claws into the tile as he dangled precariously from the edge.

"Ladybug, this cat doesn't have nine lives!" he yelled out desperately.

Ladybug set her jaw, before tossing her yoyo high up into the air. "Lucky Charm!" she yelled out as a series of hearts surrounded the spinning yoyo. Then a small object fell out of the air, right into Ladybug's waiting hands.

"A bouncy ball?" She asked in confusion. "What do I do with this?"

"Hah!" The Evillustrator laughed harshly. "Try and stop me with that, little lady."

Ladybug glanced around, sky blue eyes darting as they searched the room. Then several objects lit up with a red and black spotted pattern, and she smirked. "Gladly!"

She tossed the ball as hard as she could towards the lamp just past the Evillustrator, his eyes wide as they followed the ball's motion. Then it smashed it, before the ball rebounded, bouncing off walls before impacting the lamps of the room, blanketing it in darkness.

Then Ladybug's yoyo shot out, wrapping around the Evillustrator's arm, before yanking on the arm suddenly. The Evillustrator was taken aback, his surprise forcing him to drop his drawing pen onto the floor.

Ladybug back-flipped, her hand quickly snatching the pen off the floor before she landed in a crouch. Then she snapped the pen, dropping the halves on the floor as a black butterfly flew out.

She ran her finger over the cover of her yoyo, the halves opening like a ladybug's wings to reveal a white interior. Then she dropped the yoyo, letting it swing slightly to gain momentum, before she thrust it into the air, catching the butterfly in the glowing white space of the yoyo. Drawing the yoyo back to her, she smiled. "Bye bye, little butterfly," she said as she tapped the surface, letting a now white butterfly fly out.

Chat Noir vaulted upwards, flying up and onto solid floor as Ladybug grabbed the bouncy ball, tossing it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She called, as the object dissolved into a swarm of ladybugs which flew around the room, fixing all of the damage.

Then black bubbles covered the Evillustrator, dissolving to reveal Nathanael. He groaned and sat up, wondering why he was in a room with Paris' two superheroes and an annoyed Chloe. "Wha-what I am doing here?"

"You got akumatised, Nathanael," Ladybug explained.

"You're in the Grand Paris right now," Chat Noir continued, before a beep from Ladybug's earrings warned them of the impending talk.

"Gotta go!" The two superheroes called in unison, before leaping off the balcony and onto rooftops with only one destination in mind: the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

"You can't tell anyone," were the first words out of Ladybug's mouth as they landed on the beams just below the viewing deck of the tower.

Chat Noir could only nod solemnly. "I promise."

Ladybug sighed. "Good."

Then she sat down, and closed her eyes as she let her transformation wear off. Tikki hovered in the air between them, giving off an apologetic air.

"So this is your kwami," Chat Noir said in wonder. "Can we trade? I want one that is actually sweet and doesn't demand cheese all the time!"

At this, Marinette and Tikki giggled. "Sorry kitty," Marinette said teasingly. "But unless you have pierced ears, it's a no can do."

At this he slumped. "Aww, Marinette…"

Then she slumped too, sighing. "Are you disappointed?"

Chat Noir immediately broke out of his fake slump. "What?"

"Are you disappointed that the perfect Ladybug is actually clumsy, unconfident Marinette?"

Green eyes widened. "No! I could never be disappointed with you Marinette, never! You're so beautiful and sweet and kind and friendly!"

Blue eyes widened. "You… really think that, Chat Noir?"

He smiled gently. "Yeah, I do."

Tikki swooned from over them, cooing from her perch on a higher beam. "That's so cute!" she whispered to herself as the two leant in closer, before their lips brushed slightly.

Then Marinette seemed to snap out of a trance, before she backed away rapidly. "I-I can't, Chat!"

"Wha- why?!" he exclaimed.

She shrank back. "Because… my heart belongs to someone else."

This time, Chat Noir's slump was real as his ears drooped, and green eyes filled with hurt. He scooted back along his side of the beam as well, drawing his legs in to curl against them as he stared at the beam silently.

Then he sighed. "Do I at least have the pleasure of knowing who captured my lady's heart?"

Marinette bit her lip, before she decided to tell him; she owed him that much. "A-Adrien Agreste."

Suddenly Chat Noir's eyes lit up again and his ears were alert. "What did you say?"

Taken aback by his sudden happiness, she repeated the name.

At this, Chat Noir whooped, before picking Marinette up and hugging her close to him in joy.

"Wha- Chat, what's wrong?"

He didn't seem to hear her, his eyes filled with joy as he stared down at her with love.

"I'm sorry Chat, but I can't. I love him," Marinette said, unraveling herself from the mass of excitement that was Chat Noir.

He froze for a moment, before laughing.

Marinette was starting to think something was very wrong with her partner at this point. "Chat, what's wrong with you?"

He paused, before he smiled at her. The smile that always threw her for a loop, because it was just so familiar, but she could never place it.

"I think this will explain it all," he said softly, before releasing his transformation.

Marinette shielded her eyes as the luminous green light washed over her. When she opened them again, she almost screamed as her eyes took in the face of her not-so-secret crush.

"A-Adrien?!" she shrieked.

The boy in question smiled sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the girl. "Hey, Marinette."

She almost seemed to freeze for a moment, before she did. Her eyes grew unfocused and she stared at the ground for a long time before Tikki flew off her perch and whispered something in her ear that made her snap to reality again.

Then she laughed. Adrien smiled as he heard it, the tinkling tones music to his ears. "Marinette," he said, moving closer to his partner. "I love you."

She turned, and their faces were pressed up against each other, lips brushing each other's once more as she whispered her next words. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to blackbile (AO3) for betaing this for me! You all seriously owe her, she kept me calm when I lost the first draft of the document and had to re-write it.
> 
> This is my very first time posting on AO3, and with the recent anniversary of Miraculous, I have decided I am posting this on AO3 in honor of it.
> 
> This work has also been cross-posted on Fanfiction.net under the same name.


End file.
